Jinta: Catching The Fish 11/4/15
Jinta: Catching The Fish 11/4/15 'Participants:' Jinta Yuki 'Title: Jinta: Catching The Fish 11/4/15' StevieSkies: ❄ Despite some inactivity, Jinta is still very much enjoying being a genin. The young boy is still awaiting a team, but he doesn't mind much. He can understand that the system might be slow. The population of the Hidden Death wasn't that big compared to others. The Yuki was already dressed in his teal sweatshirt with dark navy blue pants that ended just below his knees and black open toed boots. His two tool pouches hanging tightly on both hips. They were filled with his ninja tools just in case he needed them. It was about noon in Yonshi, the perfect time to do some helpful tasks. Making his way to the mission board, his mind drifted a bit. Jinta thought about his friend Genis. He had not seen him in quite some time. It was a bit saddening for him to make a friend only to not go without seeing him much. The boy hoped that his hand had healed well from after the last mission they had done. He still gets slight shivers at the thought of it. A lot of choices were made that effected Jinta mentally..but overall he was still roughly the same. Once he got to the board, he plucked off an interesting D-Rank titled 'Catch the Fish". It looked easy enough, and would be nice to check out the docks, so like a flash, Jinta began to ninja run to the docks. ❄ StevieSkies : ❄ Now at the docks, Jinta began to look around. He was various healthy men and women entering boats with crates, heavy ropes, nets, and fishing poles. They looked ready to set sail in order to begin collecting various fish for the village. Though, none of them were his client. His eyes kept looking around until they made contact with a plump old man with bronzed skin and hair. He seemed sad, like he was fishless. Jinta wore a calm closed smile and walked over. "Hello sir, I am Jinta. I am the shinobi here to help you capture a fish. " The old man laughed slighty, due to the fact it was a genin helping him, and welcomed him with a handshake. The old man introduced himself as Gyu. Gyu gave Jinta instructions on setting up his equipment in order for him to start catching fish. Jinta listed and followed. First, he set up the man's chair making sure it was a good distance away from the water in case he got a tug. Next, he'd place his net next to the chair in a good fold, followed by doing the same with his rope. Finally, he would lift Gyu out of his wheelchair and place him onto his fishing chair. With pole in arm, the man casted out his lure to hopefully real in a big one. ❄ StevieSkies: ❄ Together the two waiting for about twenty minutes. It was in this time that Gyu began telling the tale of his first catch. A legendary catfish. It was one of the biggest catfish that has been seen in the Land of Tea. Gyu was really a skilled fisherman, before his accident. Just as he was about to begin the story of him being paralyzed, his lure got a bite. The two were not quick enough to land whatever caught onto his lure. "Darn..." he muttered under his breath. The man continued and told Jinta about his accident. It all happened when he was diving for pearls. He was speared by a territorial swordfish which impaled him in the spinal cord. This paralyzed him from the waist down. Jinta was about to ask him why he was looking for pearls, but they got another tug on the lure. Once again, they failed to catch the fishy. ❄ StevieSkies: ❄ "So close..this is harder than-" Jinta began to say only to be caught off by the 'Woah!' oh old man Gyu. He had been pulled from off his chair by something caught on the lure and was being dragged towards the water. It all happened in a split second, and really caught them both off gaurd. Unsure of what to do, Jinta did the only thing he could. The Yuki grabbed the old man by the hips and began to dig the heels of his sandals into the dock. Using all the strength he could muster up, Jinta desperately tried to keep Gyu from being pulled into the water. If only he knew how to control his chakra in order to walk on water and stick to surfaces. Luckily, his efforts payed off, as he prevented Gyu from being pulled in or losing his fishing rod. ❄ StevieSkies: ❄ Now he faced a choice, either help Gyu land this catch, or convince him to let it go. As Jinta hung on by the man's hips he thought it over. There was no way he would stain Gyu's legacy by failing him. Though he had just met this man, from the time they have spent fishing, Jinta could see the honor he held among the dock folk. "Gyu! Start to reel him in! I'll anchor us." the genin exclaimed as he allowed some room to be given up. As they approached the water, Jinta used his flexibility to his advantage. The boy went into a split, allowing his ankles to stop on the two tall wooden posts at the end of the pier. Perfectly executed, Jinta kept Gyu just before he would plop into the water. Using his quick reeling, Gyu pulled the mighty tuna out of the water. It was gigantic compared to the tuna he usually sees at the market. Gyu exclaimed that it was a record breaking catch! Jinta closed his eyes and smiled in relief that they did it. The boy rolled backwards and swung his legs back together as he jumped up to stand. He first took the tuna and brought it into the next, allowing it to flop to death. Then Jinta would help Gyu back into his fishing chair. ❄ StevieSkies: ❄ Over a twenty minute period, Gyu caught two more fish, saying it was more than enough due to the size of the first tuna. Jinta tied up the man's net nice and tight so all his fish were safely tucked before moving the rest of his supplies back to his crate. Finally, the genin would help move Gyu back to his wheelchair. The man would mess up Jinta's hair and congradulate him on being one of the best fisherman help he has ever seen. Happy to be of service, Jinta bowed to the man and spoke. "Thank you Gyu-San. It was a pleasure to be of service. " After this, Gyu would hand Jinta the bag of ryo and send the boy on his way. He would bow once more and then head back into the village. Once in the village, he made sure to get the mission stamped as complete so they can add it to his portfolio. After a good day of work, sure was ready to get back on track tomorrow. ❄ 'End Results:' Jinta helps Gyu catch a record breaking tuna, Jinta befriends Gyu